Naruto OOC
by XoXoMaya-chanXoXo
Summary: This series is about Naruto characters OOCing! Rating T just in case. And if you don't like your favorite character abused by me, than feel free to skip that chapter. Chapters have little to no connection with the other chapters. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

Surprisingly, my little sister asked a question that helped me get this idea.

The Question: "Maya-chan? What would happen if Naruto acted smart?"

And with that question came this series!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Its about Naruto Character OCC-ness! I pick a character and make them OOC! It'll be hilarious. I'll work on the first one right now!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto character. Only Kishimoto-sama does! ALL HAIL KISHIMOTO-SAMA!!!!!!!!! ALL HAIL!!!


	2. Itachi OOC

'I'm the prettiest Akatsuki who ever Akatsuki-ed!' a certain missing nin sang, exiting his bright pink room into the scary dark hallway.

Fixing his hair bow and making sure his nail polish was applied properly, he had spent the entire morning applying it, Uchiha Itachi skipped along the torch lit Akatsuki hallway. All the while, he sang his song.

'I am pretty! Oh so pretty! I am pretty and witty and gay! And I pity any girl who isn't me today!'

That was his song and his song alone. No one else could have the embarrassment…erm…privilege of owning that song. The person who sang it knew it was perfect for him. So you get it...you take his song and he'll Mangekyou your ass!

Sighing and rubbing his temples, Kisame made his way to his bouncing partner who had just arrived into the living room of the Akatsuki stronghold.

'As much as I...er..wouldn't like to say this but,' Kisame pauses. Itachi looked at him with starry eyes and asked him to continue. The shark-like missing nin took a big gulp and continued. 'Um...some of us, including me and Leader-sama have been...considering...letting you take a break...?'

Kisame gulped again and threw his arms infront of him, awaiting Itachi's wrath. But none came. Instead, the Uchiha was standing there, smiling.

'Why I would love a vacation! Thank you, Captain Planet!' Itachi's singsong voice piercing Kisame's ears. Kisame cringed at the sound of his nickname.

Itachi kissed the tip of Kisame's nose and skipped away, kissing everyone else's nose as a "thank you" for his...vacation.

Grabbing his basket of flowers, Itachi sang his song leaving pretty red rose petals in his wake.

'I feel pretty, Oh so pretty,

I feel pretty and witty and bright,

And I pity Any girl who isn't me tonight.

I feel charming,

Oh so charming,

It's alarming how charming I feel,

And so pretty

That I hardly can believe I'm real.'

With spirits extremely high, Itachi leaves the Akatsuki HQ with his suit cases right by his side, courtesy of Sasori and his many puppets. Today was a nice sunny day so Itachi to take of his cloak.

He unbuttoned his black cloak to reveal his pink tank top with pictures of Matt Damon and his sexy abs sewed on. Taking his Akatsuki cloak off completely, Itachi brushed off his tight faded jeans with a picture of George Clooney and Brad Pitt on each butt pocket. The Uchiha prodigy replaced his ninja sandals with bright pink fuzzy slippers. The top of the slippers donned a weasel, making Itachi squeal with delight. Those were his favorite...

center /center

Skipping and singing. Thats what Itachi wanted to do for his vacation. What else could be better? Well, for Itachi nothing would be better...except...

'Itachi!!!!!' yelled the younger brother of the prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke. 'I've waited for so long for this mome- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?'

Sasuke's eye scanned his brothers new clothes with a completely stunned look. _ This can't be my brother...he couldn't be,_ Sasuke thought, his eyes emitting hate and shock.

Itachi on the other hand, was positively ecstatic about stumbling upon the one thing better than skipping and singing. 'Baby Brother!' the long haired Uchiha squealed, making Sasuke cringe and cover his ears. 'I've missed you so much! How have you been?'

'...THE HELL, ITACHI! What is wrong with you!?

'Why nothing my little brother!' Itachi screamed into poor Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke's eye twitched. 'Itachi! This is the part where we're suppose to fight and your suppose to kick my ass. Then I was suppose to wake up in the hospital and vow that the next time we meet, I will kill you!'

'But my sexy-less brother, I love you! Why would you want to hurt me?'

'Because! You killed the entire Uchiha Clan!' Sasuke yelled in exasperation.

'What! Why would I, a sexy GOD, do such a thing?' Itachi screeched, causing Sasuke to give up.

'I'm leaving. Come meet me when your a murderous lunatic again.'

With that, Sasuke left. Leaving poor sexy Itachi sulking. _ My brother hates me_ Itachi thought, depression lines starting to form beside his head. Itachi, still depressed, dragged his feet along the floor, not in the mood to skip or sing, towards a orange blur.

'Could that...be?' Itachi whispered, his eyes wide. 'NARUTO-KUN!'

Naruto, who was training with his kunai and shuriken, looked over to Itachi. Naruto's eyes filled with fear. He was alone, in a forest with a deranged, heartless murderer, whose objective was to kidnap him, approaching him. But, strangely, this so called deranged, heartless, murderer had stars in his eyes as he ran to Naruto, his hips shaking back and forth.

'Naruto-kun! Its been so long! I've missed you!' Itachi screamed, clinging onto Naruto like he was a chibi doll.

Naruto, completely confused, just stood there. _This can't be Sasuke's brother. No! This is just an act, to lull me into a false sense of security,_ Naruto thought. He froze for a second, _When did I become smart?_ Shaking his head, Naruto forcefully threw Itachi off of him. Glaring hard, Naruto yelled, 'No way, Uchiha! No matter how weird you act, I still know your a murderous bastard!'

Itachi's eyes tear up with those words. He marched up to a stunned Naruto and bitch slapped him on the cheek. 'You meanie! I hope you die and go to hell!'

Itachi ran away, leaving Naruto shock still. Itachi stopped running by a near by river and feel to his knees, crying his eyes out. i Why does everyone hate me? Is it because I'm so hot and sexy and perfect and their not/i Itachi thought, staring at his teary expression in the running river water. Some tears fell into the water as Itachi closed his eyes. _They assume I'm a killer. They assume I'm a bastard...if thats so, I'll become one._

Itachi opened his eyes, a sadistic smirk playing his lips. Itachi's now Sharingan eyes shows lust. Lust for blood. A lust even greater then Sabaku No Gaara. A lust that Itachi planned on satisfying. Picking himself up, Itachi ripped off his tank top and tight jeans, leaving himself in his boxers. Itachi grabbed his suit case and changed into his ninja uniform. After putting on his Akatsuki cloak, Itachi walked to the nearest village, destroying it completely. He destroyed the village after that and the one after that. He kept killing anyone who crossed his path because it was fun. He loved it when this part of him came out to play.

Itachi has a split personality.


End file.
